Raven
Raven is the main Villain in Happy's stories, Mainly the Academy's. She has dark brown hair and eyes, and her in-game sprite shows her wearing the lunatic cultist vanity armor. Before taken as a vessel by the Moonlord, she wore a purple and gold dress with a white wing-like shape on the sleeves. Previously, she was teamed with Wolfgang as they were both trying to activate the tablet, but she later overheard Crowe tricking Wolfgang into thinking she attacked Crowe, and that trust was broken. She isn't actually "Evil", as she was possessed by the Moonlord long ago and wasn't able to control her actions even a little until her series finale. When she was taken as a vessel, she was put in an amnesia-like state where she forgot that she wasn't actually evil. This memory was brought back in her finale, though. Before taken as a vessel, she was kind and easily trusted people, which turned out to stab her in the back when she was introduced to Crowe. After, though, she became Cold and mean, and ever-so-slightly crazy. Backstory WARNING: This contains spoilers... Actually, this entire page contains spoilers. She was a young girl who just wanted to be a huntress, yet due to her knowledge of... dark magic, I think it was? She was sent on her way to the dungeon where she'd later meet a certain character who appears in the middle of the storyline. After a while of setting up her base, With help from Happy and... A talking... Owl? she ends up meeting Wolfgang, which basically made everything start going downhill. Why? You'll see. So now that Raven has been told about the Tablets by Wolfgang, who, before you ask any questions, thought he was helping, she started activating them. Remember when I said she'd meet a character in the dungeon? Enter the Twiligh- Not the Twilight zone, Enter, Everythingsgonnagodownhillrightnow as she meets Crowe. Crowe, who seems pretty shady, tells Raven to meet him at the crimson, Raven trusts him and goes to the crimson, only to be betrayed, as Crowe summons all three mechanical bosses and then stabs Wolfgang in the back by pinning the blame on him. AND THEN EVERYTHING WENT FROM BAD, TO WORSE. After a while of not hearing anything from either Crowe OR Wolfgang, Raven ends up getting to Duke Fishron. Not knowing much about the boss, she goes to the academy to see if Wolfgang knew anything, only to overhear Crowe backstabbing Raven, and Tricking Wolfgang. Crowe said Raven attacked her, and even though Wolfgang didn't exactly trust him, he still trusted him enough to send Crowe out to kill Raven. She ran off, and then COMMENCE THE CLIFF-HANGER THAT MADE ME RAGE QUIT. After Fishron, Raven went back to the dungeon to find Crowe, who reveals his true intentions to activate the tablet and use the powers of it for himself. Raven ends up getting pretty angry with him, and then the 'Tablet' was talking to her??? oh yeah and then she activated it somehow. One fight later, Crowe Supposedly dies, and Raven actually gets pretty more serious since then, as she lost that nice and kind personality and overall forced herself to be more dull, for example, instead of being more in a decent mood when the "Lets zoom ahead!" part, comes on, Instead she says it in a way more serious tone, which hints that she basically lost all of her personality, which I don't blame her, she has nobody to turn to now since she can't trust anyone anymore. She defeats the pillars, and then its revealed that the Moonlord was speaking through the tablet, so she got the last amount of power she needed for the Moonlord to use her as a vessel. She does end up "Defeating" Him, before a few moments later,when she thought everything was fine... the Moonlord came back. She was taken over as a vessel, and that was the end of that story. (I copied and pasted this from a previous thread on the steam group that I made I still wrote this though okay? okay.) Relations Wolfgang Raven and Wolfgang were teamed to activate the tablets, and Raven showed a lot of trust to him. Later, though, She heard Crowe backstabbing her, and tricking Wolfgang, which lead to Wolfgang betraying her and starting a long war after she was taken over by the Moonlord. Helena Raven was actually first introduced in Helena's series, And therefore has some pretty strong connections to her. She attacked Helena when she was driven insane from being overwhelmed by the Monoliths in the hunters village in her attempt to steal them. Melanie After Melanie was rejected from the academy since she wasn't strong enough to be able to handle the magic there, Raven appeared and convinced Melanie to team with her to destroy it. Raven doesn't appear for a while after that, but Later she gets brainwashed and attacks Melanie, passing of as "Whats' life without a little bit of chaos?". Aaron After Aaron was told he couldn't be an "Actual" hunter due to not being born in the hunters' village, he stormed off and Raven appeared, explaining she knew how it felt to be betrayed like that, and that she was like him, and also convinced him to team with her. She helped Aaron grow strong and even gave him a powerful bow that would help him a bunch. In his epilogue, they both went to attack the hunters, Aaron going after Helena, while Raven went after the hunt mistress. Their plan failed, and they were teleported to the Demon realm, where Aaron and Raven properly allied. Dante Raven seems to want to steal something that Dante owns. Dante also beat Raven up so yeeeeeeeah... Trivia * Before we knew she was a vessel, She said "What's life without a little bit of chaos?". this could be a hint of Ravens' backstory since it was very chaotic. * Raven seems to bottle her emotions quite a bit, as shown in an episode of Aarons series, and her finale. * There's a possibility that Crowe was another one of the Moonlords victims, considering he said that Crowe was "weak" * While we currently don't know if there is a way to get Raven back to the way she was, hints may suggest that strong emotions may break the control a little bit, as Raven got some of her control back in her finale. Category:Female Characters